EVAIN
The East Voldranian Alliance of Independent Nations, commonly referred to as "EVAIN", was a military alliance formed between Akarv and the major pre-existing powers in New Voldrania in response to the formation of the Western Accord. Of those that joined the alliance, Krolesk and Llysos were the most prominent. While EVAIN was primarily formed to oppose the Western Accord's spreading influence, it also served to establish and cement relations between Akarv and many of the native New Voldranian nations, opening the door to years of mutually beneficial cooperation for all parties. History Formation When the Voldranians arrived in New Voldrania in 61 AE it was with open, but untrusting, arms. The Voldranians were not contested in their settlement, but most of the preestablished nations and societies were wary of the newcomers. Many of these fears were worsened by the formation of the Western Accord, an alliance of Voldranian nations whose goal was to pool their resources into controlling the Voldranian Council, a shady move in itself. In an effort to distance itself from and oppose the Western Accord, the Voldranian nation of Akarv reached out to several of the pre-existing nations in the region, painting itself as a more peaceful and cooperative nation compared to those in the Western Accord. After months of negotiation Akarv managed to establish an alliance with Krolesk and Llysos which would become known as "EVAIN" in 63 AE. Conflict with the Western Accord While EVAIN was used to bolster relations between the three nations, there was little point in denying that its primary purpose was to oppose the Western Accord and its goals. Within a year the two were already aiming cannons at one another in preparation for war, a move largely based on pre-existing hostility between Akarv and members of the Western Accord such as Jados and Baratan, formerly known as Tripoly and Tedre respectively. Despite the hostility, war was never a likely possibility. Neither the Western Accord nations or Akarv were in any shape to wage a war so soon after the Fall of Voldrania, and the other members of EVAIN cared little for actual conflict with the Voldranians, who they likely could have wiped off the map in the early years of the conflict if they truly wanted to. Still, the war of words went on for a number of years following the formation of the two alliances, serving as an unfortunate backdrop to Voldranians reconstruction efforts. Tensions became even worse in 66 AE when the Akarvian-owned Namessian islands declared independence with the secretly obtained required Council votes. The Western Accord nations were largely responsible for Namess' secession from Akarv, leading to a worsening of relations between the two parties and a drop in the Akarvian President's popularity. However, in 67 AE things nearly came to a head when Jadosian ruler Zarkan Zen was deceived by the Nether Spirit Nem into thinking that Akarv was intending to launch an attack. Through careful negotiation the formal declaration of war was prevented, but the incident sent shockwaves through the Western Accord, leading to Varrenholms withdrawal and Baratans collapse into civil war. By all rights, EVAIN had "won" the standoff, despite the complete and utter lack of real conflict, or hand in the Western Accords gradual downfall. Cooperation in the Midlands In the late sixties, and through the early seventies, the three primary members of EVAIN took part in a joint effort to explore the ruins of the Trikash civilization in the Midlands. The effort was largely led by the Krolesk'kan College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts, but they were able to utilize EVAIN contacts to establish a multinational effort in the region. While not officially classified as EVAIN business, the fact that the three nations were the ones to partake in the expeditions was telling. What the allies found in the ruins ultimately led to a deeper understanding of Trikash civilization, the Keepers, and more surprisingly, the impending Nether War. Representatives from EVAIN nations are believed to have freed the Keeper Osphreki from a centuries-long imprisonment, and may or may not have been responsible for the release of the Void Lurker Sphree as well. Final Years After the Nether War in 74 AE the EVAIN alliance largely fell silent. With the Western Accord formally disbanded as of 78 AE, and the ANRT alliance having mostly overwritten past grudges and alliances, there was little need for a military alliance between the EVAIN nations. Still, the alliance remained intact under the guise of a trade partnership, but it became increasingly clear to all parties involved that it was becoming more and more obsolete. This did not stop them from admitting former foe Varrenholm into the alliance in 85 AE, in an attempt to solidfy relations with the rapidly growing nation. Varrenholms admittance to the alliance did nothing to bolster its activity or purpose, though. After careful consideration by the leaders of each nation, EVAIN was officially disbanded in 92 AE, 29 years after its formation. Many of its members still retained close relations, such as Akarv, Varrenholm, and Llysos. Many Voldranian's considered the disbanding of EVAIN to be the end of the final piece of decades of tensions between their people, dating as far back as the Near War. Membership When the alliance was initially formed in 63 AE it was between three primary parties: Akarv, Llysos, and Krolesk. While offers were extended to other nations, few even gave them the time of day. However, due to Akarv's proximity to Llysos, and Krolesk's fascination with the Voldranians, the three managed to secure an alliance. Soon after, in 64 AE, Aea responded to its invitation with a hesitant acceptance, though it would never truly partake in the alliance on a military level. For the next twenty years EVAIN's membership did not grow beyond these four members. At one point an offer was extended to Altenahnenwalde, which was promptly turned down. In light of the Akarv-Alten War, several Akarvian military historians called the offer an "Impulsive move made out of panic, rather than strategy". However, in 85 AE, EVAIN's roster grew when Varrenholm accepted an invitation to join the alliance, a primarily ceremonial move to represent the improvement of relations between the two parties. Category:Organizations Category:Alliances Category:Aea Category:Akarv Category:Krolesk Category:Llysos Category:Varrenholm